


An Adorable Idiot

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sleepy Kisses, Sweet, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Not quite your average late night at the DPD.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	An Adorable Idiot

Gavin always found nighttime to be the worst part of the day. Mainly because dumbasses thought that they could do anything after they got themselves drunk enough, and that made his job harder than it needed to be. It wasn’t even the people committing actually dangerous crimes that pissed him off the most. No, it was the sheer stupidity he was forced to witness and deal with that got to him.

Just about every misdemeanor on the books was done nearly a dozen times each week. Public inebriation, because instead of just being drunk, why not get completely shit faced. Once he was called in because a guy was standing on a flaming wooden pallet, after which he had to charge the guy with attempted arson. Noise pollution, the worst time was when it was just two drunks screaming at each other in the back alley of a dive bar. And the most annoying of all, as well as the most common, indecent exposure. 

“What is it about a few drinks that makes people think they’re free to drop their pants as they see fit.” Gavin said to the room.

“I do not know detective. Though if I did I can assure you I would put a stop to it at once.”

“Fuck, tin can.” Gavin’s chair fell backwards, but Nines caught it before it could reach the floor. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Gavin was scolding the android before all four legs of his chair had even been put back onto the ground again.

“I will try detective; however, I fail to see how I could have surprise you when you have known of my presence here for the past three hours.”

Well probably because I’m trying to ignore you. Of course, Gavin did say that out loud. The machine would ask too many uncomfortable, prying questions, that Gavin lacked the mental capacity to lie through at this moment.

“I’m just tired. Graveyard shift ain’t a fucking cake walk.” Not his greatest excuse, but he was honestly tired just not as tired as he wanted Nines to believe he was.

“Isn’t, Detective." Nines corrected. "Ain’t is not a proper contraction.”

“Whatever.” He really wished Nines would leave him alone. Maybe just for a few minutes of peace. 

Gavin was a grouch even after a full night of sleep and a pot of coffee, but take away those two things and he was just a royal pain in the ass. That was why he and Nines were the only ones currently at the precinct, everyone else was either on patrol or at home. Gavin was working as punishment for being ‘overly aggressive’ with a suspected sexual abuser, and Nines was there with him, because the android was just about the only person who could stand him for a full shift.

Gavin Reed, being Gavin Reed originally hated being teamed up with the metal man for every assignment he was given, but it was his own fault since he drove all his coworkers away. Even Tina refused to work with him, sighting that high stress cases made him completely intolerable. That offended him, but he had no argument against it so he was forced to accept the truth of it.

So here he sat, at his desk, just waiting for something to happen. There had been plenty of things called in, but there was always a team closer to the action than they were, so Gavin remained in his chair as the time crawled by.

Normally during these late night shifts he would just try to nap, and then punch whatever bastard forced him to wake up, but that wasn’t really an option for him right now, not with Nines present.

He had been dealing with some less that proper thoughts and desires revolving around the android. If he was simply enjoying himself in his private time, his mind always went to Nines and his…well his everything. That stern expression he always wore, those cold eyes, the furrow of his eyebrows. He was so similar to Connor in appearance, but the differences in their mannerism made all the difference to him. Well that and their difference in height.

Gavin would never admit that he liked taller guys, but he really fucking liked taller guys, and Nines completely dwarfed him in that aspect. Having to crane his neck up to the other man whenever they stood too close together, always lead him down a rabbit hole of sexual fantasies he would rather not think about when the person they revolved around was standing few feet away from him.

That’s why he was able to forget that Nines was there, he was trying his hardest to ignore him. If his mind was filled with all the sinful things he wanted Nines to do to him when he was alone, then being so close was going to kill him by sheer arousal. On a normal day he could deal with it, but it was just the two of them and Gavin’s self-discipline was slowly slipping out of his control.

It was so hard to stay calm, especially on cases where Nines could also be overly aggressive with suspects, not to the extent Gavin did things, but it was clear that it wasn’t required to act like that. And when Nines got mad it made Gavin hot under the collar. Too many times he had seen perpetrators, get manhandled by the android, and wish it was him in their place.

Those artificial muscles stuck out against the tight fit of his jacket, and on the days that he didn’t wear it he would come to work in an equally tight sweater. Gavin didn’t get why Hank was so disgusted by Connor licking everything, whenever Nines did it he just wanted to ask him to use that tongue for other purposes, but workplace harassment charges weren’t something he was particularly excited about.

There was no way for him to tell if Nines would actually press charges, but even if he didn’t it was still wrong for him to do something like that. Yet, while knowing it was wrong Gavin couldn’t stop himself from wanting something out of it. Rather it be physical or emotional, he didn’t care just anything at all to quell his desires.

“Detective, your heartrate has increased by 20% in the last minute as well as your production of serotonin and adrenalin. Are you distressed?”

“I’m fine.” Not really, he wouldn’t be fine until he got something more out of life, but he would happily keep that to himself.

Nines didn’t ask again after that, and Gavin felt himself starting to doze off only to pinch at his arm in an attempt to remain conscious. He couldn’t guarantee a wet dream about Nines would happen if he fell asleep, but he really didn’t want to test the odds right now.

His own personal attempts at staying awake were interrupted when a paper cup was placed next to his head, right in his line of vision. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head noting too many pops coming from the muscles of his back.

“Thanks Nines.” 

“You’re welcome detective. May I ask if your back is hurting you in any way.”

Gavin took a sip of the coffee before answering. It was obscenely sweet, exactly how he liked it. Really it shouldn’t have even qualified as coffee with how disproportional it was. 90% of it was just cream and sugar, but it kept him awake and that was what mattered.

He gave a satisfied hum when he pulled the cup away from his lips, turning his head to see Nines standing at the sides of his desk in his usual ominously, stoic manner. “Kind of hurts, not really something new thought. Thanks for the coffee. Should be able to stay awake now.”

“Would you like some help?”

“What?”

“Would you like some help with your back?”

“Last I checked you’re not a chiropractor or a masseur so I doubt you can really do anything to help me.”

“Actually, I have downloaded several programs relevant to both fields after I began tracking the symptoms of your back pain. I am by no means licensed, however I can assure you that things will be no worse for you after I am done.”

“Hold the fuck up.” Gavin didn’t even need the coffee anymore, he was wide awake now at Nines little spill of his creeping on him. “You’ve been tracking my back pain. What kind of stalker shit is that?”

“Well you are acting as my current partner, so I took the liberty of prioritizing your wellbeing, and I have not been stalking you, simply compiling the changes in your posture each day, and the popping of your muscles and bones as you stretch.”

“That’s creepy as all hell.”

“You never did answer my question, detective. May I help to relive your back pain?”

Let’s see, an attractive android who haunts my wet dream has just asked if he can get his hand all over me, and rub into my back at work in the middle of the night, with on one else around. Well, God that answer took all of two seconds to deduce.“Fuck, no.”

“May I ask why it is you refused?”

“Because it's fucking weird.”

“If your issue with my assisting you stems from your sexual attraction to me, then I would like for you to know that I do not mind helping you in this instance.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Nines knew he liked him, well the only way to respond to this is to fucking deny it like his life depends on it, because it really feels like it does. “The hell are you talking about?”

“For the majority of our partnership you have show clear indications of sexual attraction towards me. In the first week following our introduction, I noticed a regular increase in oxytocin and serotonin upon you noticing my presence at the precinct. Then during the Westerson’s case when I was forced to tackle a fleeing suspect to the ground I noticed an erection forming in your jeans as I took the man to the car. Then three weeks ago I was passing by the bathroom door and heard my name coming from inside. I did a rudimentary scan and found that it was you inside, rather enjoying yourself with- “

“Fuck, Nines just shut up!” Gavin’s face was hurting at the sheer number of embarrassing stories nines was telling. He placed his head in his hands and he just wasn’t to be alone to wallow in his own disgust with himself.

“I do not mind detective. I do find you to be attractive as well.”

“Not funny to kick a man while he’s down.” This had to be karma making up for all the shit had done in the past.

“Have you even known me to lie, detective? I see know point in hiding the truth as there is nothing that can be gained from secrecy.”

“Wait so you mean, you, the most advanced android to ever be created, likes me of all people?”

“I did find it to be rather odd upon first noting my attraction to you, but after out extended interaction together I think it is safe to say, that yes I do find you to be both attractive and even possibly pleasant at time.”

“Fucking asshole. Couldn’t manage a single compliment with backhanding it.”

“You have always done the same to me.”

Maybe it was sleep deprivation, and the emotional rollercoaster he had been on in the last two minutes of his life, but Gavin stood up form his chair and pulled on Nines jacket to take those lips in kiss. 

They were hard and firm pressed against his lips, but in less than a second There was a hand on Gavin’s lower back pushed them together, depinning the contact. His tongue had only just been allowed entry into the others mouth for the briefest of touches before he pulled back to look up at Nines.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for too long.”

“I feel the same Gavin.”

Maybe nighttime isn't the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I just bad at this? Is that why noone ever comments?
> 
> Please leave comments if you liked it or even if you didn't. I'm always happy to learn what I can improve upon.


End file.
